Mortal Kombat : Finale EPILOGUE
by YURI.PAMPUT
Summary: Chapter 4 of the " hot nights in Edenia" series - Plot: Some time has passed from Sub-Zero's disappearance, someone will be send to Edenia to investigate what happend to him and to complete his mission. Rated M for mature. This will be the very last chapter of the series, hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Kombat:**** "Finale - EPÍLOGUE -"**

(This whole fanfic is a kind of epilogue, based on the main story. This must be the very last. The reasons why I took so long to do this are many, such as: lack of inspiration, very little free time, complications to the story, etc.. I just want *I start to get sentimental* to thank you for all your support, well I don't wanna cry so why don't we leave it there ?)

Anyway, let's begin ! .

**HEADQUARTERS OF THE LINK KUEI**

It was a cold, gloomy and cloudy, a little more creepy than usual. While the clan followed the normal routine something going on in the office of the great master of the Lin Kuei ...

"So your name was..." (The man was suddenly interrupted by the woman he was talking ) "With all due respect sir my name is now Frost " Then the man continued " Yes I know that. So you want to retrieve the map and figure out what happened to your partner, we haven't heard from him in 32 days, are you sure you want to do it ?", "Yes grandmaster, I believe I am capable to do it, besides, he and I are good partners and I need to know what happened to him". Was Frost 's response. "I know...it is a shame that one of my best men is gone, but that's not the fact,you are very skilled...but you are still very young, I'm seeing a great future for you in the clan and I don't want you to loose it, if you know what I mean" Said the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan and Frost reply : "B-but !...grandmaster, are you saying that it's too dangerous to there ? . After Shao Khan's death Edenia has became a pacific place full of happy people, pretty places and nice things like that , or I am wrong ?". "All right then, if you insist ! you are going to Edenia tonight, so be prepared".

**THAT NIGHT, AT THE LIN KUEI'S STRONGHOLD.**

Frost was about to step into the portal to Edenia but suddenly the grandmaster appeared. "if you find your missing companion is a traitor who wants the map and the treasure for himself and know what to do" Said the man, and she remained silent. Then the man spoke again "...Listen it's getting late. You should get going, but remember to trust your instints" and Frost's answer was "Right ! I'll do my best !" Saying this the young ninja bowed to her master and entered the portal. "Iets hope you make it..." the master said to himself as he was walking away.

**EDENIA, AT THE QUEEN'S PALACE...**

It was the 00:30 a.m in Edenia. Finally Frost reached queen's palace. It was a quiet night, the beautiful moon reflected in the woman's blue eyes "(Ufff...now all I have to do is sneak into the palace. I should search for the map at the top floor, I hope he is allright) " thought Frost as she walked quietly into the structure.

"You can't hide your feelings, you...love me don't you?" Exclaimed the Princess Kitana, and she was talking to her "private slave" or how she liked to call him "-Mr. Cold-". "You're sick! you know that ! and...Ahh...stop calling me that way !. I'm sure like the way you two 'tortured me', but I am tired, I will not let you continue doing this !. My allies will come and free me, it's a matter of time!" yelled Sub-Zero ( Mr. Cold), and Kitana replied : "Please don't make me laugh!. Do you really expect them to come and rescue you? how much time has passed? days? weeks? at least one month!, don't you understand ? you have been abandoned Mr. Cold." The man lowered his gaze for a moment, but then rose it again and said: "You don't know nothing, someone will come here and kill you. I have great value for my clan, they won't let me down!" then Kitana answer "yeah yeah , someone is going to sneak into the palace, kill me and then free you ¡hahahaha!" said the princess between laughs before leaving the room.

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE THE PALACE**

"I...I'm almost there..." murmured Frost, who was climbing to the roof of the palace "(phew done, it should be easier to enter the top floor from here)" thought the young woman as she examined the ceiling with her pretty eyes, looking for a place to sneak in...

"There" Said Frost silently, "(actually this isn't so hard after all, all those guards were- a joke, the old man only wanted to scare me)" thought the blue haired woman as she steped into ta large hallway, searching room by room, corner by corner for the map.

Maybe Frost didn't knew but someone was already alerted from the first time she stepped in the palace and guess what ? it was Jade, the female masked green assassin. "I'm telling you my queen, someone is in here. Maybe for that ninja we captured" said Jade worried, "or...maybe for the map..." replied the mistress "three guards who were in the garden have disappeared , it is dangerous to be here!" informed the green eyed woman and the queen said: "calm down honey, if that "intruder" gets to close to the private chambers we are going to stop him, but I am sure that it has to be a normal explanation for that disappearance thing" Jade's respond: "y-yess my q-queen!", "and Jade", "yes?" was her reply "*my queen* is too formal please call me by my name allright?", "o-okay, I should get going" saying this the green eyed woman left the room.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE EAST OF THE TOP FLOOR...**

(It was a very big castle)

"(C'om ! Where the fuck are you ? god damn map!, and where the hell are ya kuai ?. This palace is bigger than I thought)" thought Frost as she was sneaking quietly in the rooms, all that section of the top floor was deserted, she coudn't believe that the queen was so careless, but in fact that was a great advantage for the ninja. Frost may didn't noticed but she had a smoking hot body, grown boobs, perfect shaped ass, large legs, things like that. (-NOTE- yeah I'm not going to say things like "dat ass" or "supa hot". Lets speak properly for once!, all right that's all, now back to the story)

The female ninja wanted the map so badly but for what, for her clan's sake? Or mayde just because she was a crazy bitch who only wanted more reputation and prestige ? Maybe she was planning something else...

**BACK WHERE JADE WAS...**

"And thats the whole thing, so please stay alert and wait for the guards response okay?" said Jade to her best friend Kitana, "to the guards ? Come on Jade. We are warriors, protectors of this realm, we are self-sufficient enough to take care of this without the guards!" was the princess reply, then the green eyed woman talked: "r-right m-my princess I can always count on you" said Jade with a smile under her mask, "can you come here ?" asked Kitty to her worried friend, and she do so. Kitana took off Jade's mask slowly and said "you look more beautiful without it", Jade knew what was going to happend and she wasn't prepared at all, or maybe she was ?, then Kitana kissed her softy and lovely.

The kiss was a begining, this time Kitana wanted to break the "best-friends" relationship and take it to a higher level, then Jade returned the kiss with pasion but suddenly she stopped. "I-I can't...my p-princess...please forgive my reaction!, I-I must g-go" the shy brunette was about to leave but Kitty quickly- grabbed her by the hand, looked directly at her friend's eyes and said: "No need to be sorry" the princess said with a smile, who tried to kiss her again. As they were kissing each other the two women started to take off their clothes: first the upper body, revealing the perfect shaped tits. Then Kitana started to caress her friend's dark skin, she began in the arms and ended in Jade's delicious boobs, rubbing them, clasping them and pinching- them. As the hands of the princess were at Jade's tits her mouth and her fleshy tongue were very busy kissing and licking her neck, at this point Jade started to moan of pleasure, "mmmmh yesss my princess, please don't stop" said the brunette woman, "don't call me that way, this time I will treat you like a princess. All right?". Kitty kissed once more Jade's neck slowly and sweetly, leaving in her dark skin the pink mark of her painted lips Jade's green eyes shined for a while, she was so exited and anxious but also she couldn't believe what was happening, yet, the whole situation was a very strange one.

"Any order my princess?" asked Kitana with a sexy voice while she was licking her own lips sensually, "yes Kitana, taste my body, feel it and enjoy it. It's an order", "with pleasure" replied Kitty Kitana removed the remaining clothes of her princess, leaving her completely naked, revealing her beautiful body: her busty silhouette, her painted nails, her green eyes, her delicated her delicate breasts and her exquisite pussy, which she was about to taste.

Kitana began spreading slightly lips of Jade's depilated pussy and then she enter her thick tongue inside it, she was a naughty girl for sure. Kitty's tongue was more and more deeper inside the woman's hole, looking for that special place where the pleasure can be found, "It- it feels so good!" The blue dressed woman was sucking and licking so hard the delicated pussy of her voluptuous princess like if she were made of brown sugar. Jade was pressing hard her boobs and from time to time she moaned slowly and warmly, "C'me on- Kitana! Do not disappoint me, give me more!" and her hostess answered : "as you wish, my princess" The vicious woman was more than happy to give Jade pleasure, maybe because she was hoping her to return the favor, or maybe she only wanted to conquer what so many men have tried to achieve, without succes of course. A few minutes later the former princess stopped using her mouth and began to put into use to her "manual skills" by introducing her large fingers into Jade, taking her more and more near to her climax, "MMMMMHHHH! Kit-Kitttyyyyy faster!" ordered the brunnete woman while her girfriend was penetrating her body wildly, each time faster and deeper.

The beauty of these two women was reflected in their actions (of some way). As Jade's pussy was being penetrated by her lover's fingers, Kitana was passionately kissing her companion's mouth, softy bitting her fleshy lips, the tongues of the two women were playing inside their mouths. The long-awaited moment finally arrived, the brown goddess reached the point where the pleasure can be found, so she experienced one of the best orgasms of her life. The warm nectar, which came out of Jade, bathed Kitana's hand "Here. Test yourself my princess" and she gently savored her own juices, "Delicious isn'it?" Asked Kitana. "I-I think I love you Kitana" said the exhausted woman, the they kissed once more. Then the two women dressed again.

"Look Jade I'm going to see how's our guest, you are coming or not?", then she replied: "O.K, just give me two minutes, I need to check if there is an intruder here, I am somewhat paranoid", "all right then, now that I think I heard strange noises, perhaps there is someone here. I'll see you at the guestroom " She said with an smile in her face.

**IN THE MEANTIME, NEAR THE QUEEN'S OFFICE...**

"(This might be it)" thought Frost nervously as she carefully opened the door of the room inside it was too dark to see a thing, the windows were all closed and that prevented to enter the moonlight "(All right, I need to open the windows without making any noise)" Frost said to herself in her mind "(here goes nothing)" she finally managed to find the window without making any noise and also without moving or break any furniture or object, then she opened the windows and the light of the full moon came into the room The she saw a man who was chained to a luxurious bed, she got closer and confirmed her fears, the man was Sub-Zero and he was still alive. The male ninja was sleeping and Frost couldn't help but wondering why they kept him alive. "(What the fuck...!, but you should be dead by now! and where is t-)" someone interrupted her thought..."about time you get here!, you took so long!. But I knew you woudn't let me down" Sub-Zero said happily, "¡K-kuai you awkened!" said a surprised Frost, "come on babe help me out!. This sluts are crazy!" stammered the lin kuei man, but then...

"so you made it this far...not bad girl!", "you must be the princess, right?" replied the blue female ninja, the Kitana spoke: "Wow ! Jade was right. Whats with that weird hair ?, ahh...nevermind, if you are dumb enough to enter this palace at least I have to teach you some respect!", "care to try?, c'mon princess of Edenia, fight me !".

**¡FIGHT! - Frost vs Kitana -**

So the battle began. Frost attaked her opponent with an powerful kick right to her head, but Kitana counter that strike by punching at the Lin Kuei's belly (that must have hurt). "urg!..." yelled she moaned in pain. Immediatly after that the princess made a combo of six kicks, that was dodged by her attacker, leaving herself vulnerable, then the blue-eyed girl counter-attacked with a series of kicks and punches quite powerful, unfortunately for Kitana she couldn't evade it and she ended up on the floor stunned and her masked enemy took advantage of it, Frost grabbed her hair, lifted her and finally beat her with her fist in her beautiful face, sending her back to the ground. Kitana was knocked out, the battle was over...

"You did it !" said Sub-Zero very exited, "now how about getting me outta here?", once more the woman ignored him and said "Where's the map ?", "oh yes, the map is inside that crate behind you". Frost turned back and opened up the crate, "Ha ha! finally" then she looked over to her partner..."Thanks for the help Subby, Now if you'll excuse, me I have to go" and Kuai Liang replied: "what, what, what did you say? come on Frost ! there's no time for jokes!".

The female ninja sighed and then began to laugh "you don't understand any anything do you? I will return the map to the grandmaster and prove that I am skillful- enough to be an important part of the clan and with time I will rule the whole Lin Kuei clan. But don't worry handsome I will tell the master that you were a traitor who wanted to keep the treasure for himself and for that reason I killed you. Nice plan don't ya think?", "You are a out of your mind Frost! You're a freaking psycho!" said Sub-Zero. "I don't wanna share the credit with you. By the way Subby...after all this they sure are going to kill you so...what's your last wish?" asked the blue eyed woman, and the man answered- "my last wish? mmhh let me think...how about letting me out of here?", "Fuck you, if you don't have anything to wish I should get going" Sub-Zero thought for a moment and then spoke "what if ask you for a nice and sensual handjob?", "you never change don't you, okay. Let me play with you big little friend", she approached him and pulled down his pants ... "I like this big", the eager man (who was still chained to the bed) "Come to papa!" (she grabbed it) "wow! you haven't lost your touch at all!". But suddenly the cold bitch squeezed "it" too hard and obviously that caused terrible pain to Subby..." dahh! stop it please!" he exclaimed in pain "You damn bitch! I didn't wanted that kind of handjob!", "Really? well sorry about that. I must go now, but don't worry, I'll leave something to you so you do not forget me hahaha!" Then she punched stongly Sub-Zero's nuts, the pain was overwhelming "auuuch!" he yelled in pain "at least can you, at least can you accommodate my pants?" and Frost answered: "no time for that, sorry. When I return I will send you a postcard, see ya later big boy", then she quickly left the room, leaving Kuai on his own.

"You can't do this to me! you hear me?" said the Lin Kuei desperately. He tried to calm down and focus, then he began to study, analyze and investigate their surroundings in search of a way to escape... After two minutes that seemed like two hours and unable to find a way to free Sub-Zero panicked and began to squirm and kick the bed like a spoiled child, but while doing that he heard a noise, the tough wood of the bed was damaged and had only to struggle hard to break. "(But how? ... The bed was due to damage when it hit me!)" (In fact when she hit the testes of Sub-Zero, also hit part of the bed), "(good to know that many "trials of strength" you practiced served, bitch) " thought the azure ninja. So he started to hit the bed as he could, gradually it began to break.

Kitana was still unconscious, the door still was open and there was no sign of the queen or Jade...freedom was very close.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE PALACE...**

"(This whole place is like a maze!, I need to find the exit now!)" Frost trying to exit from the same place she had entered, but she coudn't find the way out, so she continued walking in circles. Suddenly the blue eyed woman heard voices coming from the continuous corridor, she didn't know that voices were the queen and jade, they had apparently found the wounded princess, then she awakened. The blue ninja quickly hid behind a pillar and listened to what they were saying.

"Kitty! Okay?, What happend?" asked Sindel worried, "it-it was a woman, a woman, a ninja...she came here for the map" said the tired princess, then the queen looked at the bed very surprised when she noticed that someone was missing. "He has escaped!, That woman must have helped him!", "We will get them, they shouldn't be so far, lets go!" Jade said as she helped Kitana up.

"(Shit...he has escaped, I need to get the hell outta here right now!)" Frost thought as she walked away through the hallway.

Frost continued searching for the exit but once more she didn't knew what was about to happend.

After a lot of search she found the exit, but she wasnot alone."Not so fast !" screamed the Sub-Zero "it's payback time bitch!, give me the map or I will kill you with my own hands". The ninja wasn't strong enough to fight and he couldn't use his freezing powers because the queen have drugged him with an edenian herb that somehow neutralized the ninja's powers for some time, in other words, he was fucked and the worst thing was that he was about to fight Frost, at that time he couldn't stand a chance, But he hasn't had much of a choice, does he?.

"So you defy your own partner" Said his former companion, "I don't have a partner!" was the man's reply. And another fight began...

**¡FIGHT! - Sub-Zero vs Frost -**

she took the initiative pouncing on the man, brutally bashing his face with her bare fists. Blow after blow encouraged him to get what was left of energy and fight her back, "time to put an end to your miserable existence..." said Frost while she was preparing to give him the final blow. "Now DIE!", but in a fit of adrenaline and rage Sub-Zero managed to free himself from his attacker. "...! I let you live long enough!" , then she tried to freeze him but he dodged the ice blast and approached her, then began Frost's punishment. The man grabbed the traitor's neck and began to punch frantically through her body: face, abdomen, legs and ribs, to be more specific. After all that Fost was dazed, and that was the blue ninja's chance: he grabbed his ex-partner and smashed her face against the wall, defeating her. Sub-Zero wins.

"*pant* *pant* Hey. Let me hold that for you" Sub-Zero said, then he took the map from Frost, who was laid on the floor unconscious. "I'm sure you'll be a nice gift for the girls, but don't worry, I will send you a postcard when I return. Well...see ya!" Were the last words of the ninja before escaping the palace.

Some minutes later Queen Sindel, Kitana and Jade came to the place where Frost eas sleeping. "What do we have here?" Said the three women at the same time, and unfortunately Frost awoke "what ! what's happening?", "aaaawww...isn't she cute" Said Sindel. "I believe she will be better than , but I will miss him" Kitana said, "what will you do to me?" asked Frost concerned, "hahaha! what will not going to do to you?" was the princess answer. "(Shit...)" thought Frost.

**BACK IN THE LIN KUEI'S BASE...**

"And that's the whole story" Said the azure ninja (obviously lying).

"Good to se that you haven't forgot how to survive in wild environments, I didn't knew that there were jungles in Edenia. By the way, it is a shame that Frost didn't make it, don't you think?" said the grandmaster. "Yes, she will be missed" Where Sub-Zero's words while he waslooking through a window, smiling...

**THE END...FOR SURE.**

-NOTE:

Well? how was it ? did you like it?, if you want you can continue it, I don't care.

Personally this might be the fanfic that has cost me more to create.

Okay that's all, see ya later! - PD: if it is something wrong with this fanfic, please let me know.

My pal's You Tube channel is "MONO4608".


	2. Chapter 4

**Mortal Kombat:**** "Finale - EPÍLOGUE -"**

(This whole fanfic is a kind of epilogue, based on the main story. This must be the very last. The reasons why I took so long to do this are many, such as: lack of inspiration, very little free time, complications to the story, etc.. I just want *I start to get sentimental* to thank you for all your support, well I don't wanna cry so why don't we leave it there ?)

Anyway, let's begin ! .

**HEADQUARTERS OF THE LINK KUEI**

It was a cold, gloomy and cloudy, a little more creepy than usual. While the clan followed the normal routine something going on in the office of the great master of the Lin Kuei ...

"So your name was..." (The man was suddenly interrupted by the woman he was talking ) "With all due respect sir my name is now Frost " Then the man continued " Yes I know that. So you want to retrieve the map and figure out what happened to your partner, we haven't heard from him in 32 days, are you sure you want to do it ?", "Yes grandmaster, I believe I am capable to do it, besides, he and I are good partners and I need to know what happened to him". Was Frost 's response. "I know...it is a shame that one of my best men is gone, but that's not the fact,you are very skilled...but you are still very young, I'm seeing a great future for you in the clan and I don't want you to loose it, if you know what I mean" Said the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan and Frost reply : "B-but !...grandmaster, are you saying that it's too dangerous to there ? . After Shao Khan's death Edenia has became a pacific place full of happy people, pretty places and nice things like that , or I am wrong ?". "All right then, if you insist ! you are going to Edenia tonight, so be prepared".

**THAT NIGHT, AT THE LIN KUEI'S STRONGHOLD.**

Frost was about to step into the portal to Edenia but suddenly the grandmaster appeared. "if you find your missing companion is a traitor who wants the map and the treasure for himself and know what to do" Said the man, and she remained silent. Then the man spoke again "...Listen it's getting late. You should get going, but remember to trust your instints" and Frost's answer was "Right ! I'll do my best !" Saying this the young ninja bowed to her master and entered the portal. "Iets hope you make it..." the master said to himself as he was walking away.

**EDENIA, AT THE QUEEN'S PALACE...**

It was the 00:30 a.m in Edenia. Finally Frost reached queen's palace. It was a quiet night, the beautiful moon reflected in the woman's blue eyes "(Ufff...now all I have to do is sneak into the palace. I should search for the map at the top floor, I hope he is allright) " thought Frost as she walked quietly into the structure.

"You can't hide your feelings, you...love me don't you?" Exclaimed the Princess Kitana, and she was talking to her "private slave" or how she liked to call him "-Mr. Cold-". "You're sick! you know that ! and...Ahh...stop calling me that way !. I'm sure like the way you two 'tortured me', but I am tired, I will not let you continue doing this !. My allies will come and free me, it's a matter of time!" yelled Sub-Zero ( Mr. Cold), and Kitana replied : "Please don't make me laugh!. Do you really expect them to come and rescue you? how much time has passed? days? weeks? at least one month!, don't you understand ? you have been abandoned Mr. Cold." The man lowered his gaze for a moment, but then rose it again and said: "You don't know nothing, someone will come here and kill you. I have great value for my clan, they won't let me down!" then Kitana answer "yeah yeah , someone is going to sneak into the palace, kill me and then free you ¡hahahaha!" said the princess between laughs before leaving the room.

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE THE PALACE**

"I...I'm almost there..." murmured Frost, who was climbing to the roof of the palace "(phew done, it should be easier to enter the top floor from here)" thought the young woman as she examined the ceiling with her pretty eyes, looking for a place to sneak in...

"There" Said Frost silently, "(actually this isn't so hard after all, all those guards were- a joke, the old man only wanted to scare me)" thought the blue haired woman as she steped into ta large hallway, searching room by room, corner by corner for the map.

Maybe Frost didn't knew but someone was already alerted from the first time she stepped in the palace and guess what ? it was Jade, the female masked green assassin. "I'm telling you my queen, someone is in here. Maybe for that ninja we captured" said Jade worried, "or...maybe for the map..." replied the mistress "three guards who were in the garden have disappeared , it is dangerous to be here!" informed the green eyed woman and the queen said: "calm down honey, if that "intruder" gets to close to the private chambers we are going to stop him, but I am sure that it has to be a normal explanation for that disappearance thing" Jade's respond: "y-yess my q-queen!", "and Jade", "yes?" was her reply "*my queen* is too formal please call me by my name allright?", "o-okay, I should get going" saying this the green eyed woman left the room.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE EAST OF THE TOP FLOOR...**

(It was a very big castle)

"(C'om ! Where the fuck are you ? god damn map!, and where the hell are ya kuai ?. This palace is bigger than I thought)" thought Frost as she was sneaking quietly in the rooms, all that section of the top floor was deserted, she coudn't believe that the queen was so careless, but in fact that was a great advantage for the ninja. Frost may didn't noticed but she had a smoking hot body, grown boobs, perfect shaped ass, large legs, things like that. (-NOTE- yeah I'm not going to say things like "dat ass" or "supa hot". Lets speak properly for once!, all right that's all, now back to the story)

The female ninja wanted the map so badly but for what, for her clan's sake? Or mayde just because she was a crazy bitch who only wanted more reputation and prestige ? Maybe she was planning something else...

**BACK WHERE JADE WAS...**

"And thats the whole thing, so please stay alert and wait for the guards response okay?" said Jade to her best friend Kitana, "to the guards ? Come on Jade. We are warriors, protectors of this realm, we are self-sufficient enough to take care of this without the guards!" was the princess reply, then the green eyed woman talked: "r-right m-my princess I can always count on you" said Jade with a smile under her mask, "can you come here ?" asked Kitty to her worried friend, and she do so. Kitana took off Jade's mask slowly and said "you look more beautiful without it", Jade knew what was going to happend and she wasn't prepared at all, or maybe she was ?, then Kitana kissed her softy and lovely.

The kiss was a begining, this time Kitana wanted to break the "best-friends" relationship and take it to a higher level, then Jade returned the kiss with pasion but suddenly she stopped. "I-I can't...my p-princess...please forgive my reaction!, I-I must g-go" the shy brunette was about to leave but Kitty quickly- grabbed her by the hand, looked directly at her friend's eyes and said: "No need to be sorry" the princess said with a smile, who tried to kiss her again. As they were kissing each other the two women started to take off their clothes: first the upper body, revealing the perfect shaped tits. Then Kitana started to caress her friend's dark skin, she began in the arms and ended in Jade's delicious boobs, rubbing them, clasping them and pinching- them. As the hands of the princess were at Jade's tits her mouth and her fleshy tongue were very busy kissing and licking her neck, at this point Jade started to moan of pleasure, "mmmmh yesss my princess, please don't stop" said the brunette woman, "don't call me that way, this time I will treat you like a princess. All right?". Kitty kissed once more Jade's neck slowly and sweetly, leaving in her dark skin the pink mark of her painted lips Jade's green eyes shined for a while, she was so exited and anxious but also she couldn't believe what was happening, yet, the whole situation was a very strange one.

"Any order my princess?" asked Kitana with a sexy voice while she was licking her own lips sensually, "yes Kitana, taste my body, feel it and enjoy it. It's an order", "with pleasure" replied Kitty Kitana removed the remaining clothes of her princess, leaving her completely naked, revealing her beautiful body: her busty silhouette, her painted nails, her green eyes, her delicated her delicate breasts and her exquisite pussy, which she was about to taste.

Kitana began spreading slightly lips of Jade's depilated pussy and then she enter her thick tongue inside it, she was a naughty girl for sure. Kitty's tongue was more and more deeper inside the woman's hole, looking for that special place where the pleasure can be found, "It- it feels so good!" The blue dressed woman was sucking and licking so hard the delicated pussy of her voluptuous princess like if she were made of brown sugar. Jade was pressing hard her boobs and from time to time she moaned slowly and warmly, "C'me on- Kitana! Do not disappoint me, give me more!" and her hostess answered : "as you wish, my princess" The vicious woman was more than happy to give Jade pleasure, maybe because she was hoping her to return the favor, or maybe she only wanted to conquer what so many men have tried to achieve, without succes of course. A few minutes later the former princess stopped using her mouth and began to put into use to her "manual skills" by introducing her large fingers into Jade, taking her more and more near to her climax, "MMMMMHHHH! Kit-Kitttyyyyy faster!" ordered the brunnete woman while her girfriend was penetrating her body wildly, each time faster and deeper.

The beauty of these two women was reflected in their actions (of some way). As Jade's pussy was being penetrated by her lover's fingers, Kitana was passionately kissing her companion's mouth, softy bitting her fleshy lips, the tongues of the two women were playing inside their mouths. The long-awaited moment finally arrived, the brown goddess reached the point where the pleasure can be found, so she experienced one of the best orgasms of her life. The warm nectar, which came out of Jade, bathed Kitana's hand "Here. Test yourself my princess" and she gently savored her own juices, "Delicious isn'it?" Asked Kitana. "I-I think I love you Kitana" said the exhausted woman, the they kissed once more. Then the two women dressed again.

"Look Jade I'm going to see how's our guest, you are coming or not?", then she replied: "O.K, just give me two minutes, I need to check if there is an intruder here, I am somewhat paranoid", "all right then, now that I think I heard strange noises, perhaps there is someone here. I'll see you at the guestroom " She said with an smile in her face.

**IN THE MEANTIME, NEAR THE QUEEN'S OFFICE...**

"(This might be it)" thought Frost nervously as she carefully opened the door of the room inside it was too dark to see a thing, the windows were all closed and that prevented to enter the moonlight "(All right, I need to open the windows without making any noise)" Frost said to herself in her mind "(here goes nothing)" she finally managed to find the window without making any noise and also without moving or break any furniture or object, then she opened the windows and the light of the full moon came into the room The she saw a man who was chained to a luxurious bed, she got closer and confirmed her fears, the man was Sub-Zero and he was still alive. The male ninja was sleeping and Frost couldn't help but wondering why they kept him alive. "(What the fuck...!, but you should be dead by now! and where is t-)" someone interrupted her thought..."about time you get here!, you took so long!. But I knew you woudn't let me down" Sub-Zero said happily, "¡K-kuai you awkened!" said a surprised Frost, "come on babe help me out!. This sluts are crazy!" stammered the lin kuei man, but then...

"so you made it this far...not bad girl!", "you must be the princess, right?" replied the blue female ninja, the Kitana spoke: "Wow ! Jade was right. Whats with that weird hair ?, ahh...nevermind, if you are dumb enough to enter this palace at least I have to teach you some respect!", "care to try?, c'mon princess of Edenia, fight me !".

**¡FIGHT! - Frost vs Kitana -**

So the battle began. Frost attaked her opponent with an powerful kick right to her head, but Kitana counter that strike by punching at the Lin Kuei's belly (that must have hurt). "urg!..." yelled she moaned in pain. Immediatly after that the princess made a combo of six kicks, that was dodged by her attacker, leaving herself vulnerable, then the blue-eyed girl counter-attacked with a series of kicks and punches quite powerful, unfortunately for Kitana she couldn't evade it and she ended up on the floor stunned and her masked enemy took advantage of it, Frost grabbed her hair, lifted her and finally beat her with her fist in her beautiful face, sending her back to the ground. Kitana was knocked out, the battle was over...

"You did it !" said Sub-Zero very exited, "now how about getting me outta here?", once more the woman ignored him and said "Where's the map ?", "oh yes, the map is inside that crate behind you". Frost turned back and opened up the crate, "Ha ha! finally" then she looked over to her partner..."Thanks for the help Subby, Now if you'll excuse, me I have to go" and Kuai Liang replied: "what, what, what did you say? come on Frost ! there's no time for jokes!".

The female ninja sighed and then began to laugh "you don't understand any anything do you? I will return the map to the grandmaster and prove that I am skillful- enough to be an important part of the clan and with time I will rule the whole Lin Kuei clan. But don't worry handsome I will tell the master that you were a traitor who wanted to keep the treasure for himself and for that reason I killed you. Nice plan don't ya think?", "You are a out of your mind Frost! You're a freaking psycho!" said Sub-Zero. "I don't wanna share the credit with you. By the way Subby...after all this they sure are going to kill you so...what's your last wish?" asked the blue eyed woman, and the man answered- "my last wish? mmhh let me think...how about letting me out of here?", "Fuck you, if you don't have anything to wish I should get going" Sub-Zero thought for a moment and then spoke "what if ask you for a nice and sensual handjob?", "you never change don't you, okay. Let me play with you big little friend", she approached him and pulled down his pants ... "I like this big", the eager man (who was still chained to the bed) "Come to papa!" (she grabbed it) "wow! you haven't lost your touch at all!". But suddenly the cold bitch squeezed "it" too hard and obviously that caused terrible pain to Subby..." dahh! stop it please!" he exclaimed in pain "You damn bitch! I didn't wanted that kind of handjob!", "Really? well sorry about that. I must go now, but don't worry, I'll leave something to you so you do not forget me hahaha!" Then she punched stongly Sub-Zero's nuts, the pain was overwhelming "auuuch!" he yelled in pain "at least can you, at least can you accommodate my pants?" and Frost answered: "no time for that, sorry. When I return I will send you a postcard, see ya later big boy", then she quickly left the room, leaving Kuai on his own.

"You can't do this to me! you hear me?" said the Lin Kuei desperately. He tried to calm down and focus, then he began to study, analyze and investigate their surroundings in search of a way to escape... After two minutes that seemed like two hours and unable to find a way to free Sub-Zero panicked and began to squirm and kick the bed like a spoiled child, but while doing that he heard a noise, the tough wood of the bed was damaged and had only to struggle hard to break. "(But how? ... The bed was due to damage when it hit me!)" (In fact when she hit the testes of Sub-Zero, also hit part of the bed), "(good to know that many "trials of strength" you practiced served, bitch) " thought the azure ninja. So he started to hit the bed as he could, gradually it began to break.

Kitana was still unconscious, the door still was open and there was no sign of the queen or Jade...freedom was very close.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE PALACE...**

"(This whole place is like a maze!, I need to find the exit now!)" Frost trying to exit from the same place she had entered, but she coudn't find the way out, so she continued walking in circles. Suddenly the blue eyed woman heard voices coming from the continuous corridor, she didn't know that voices were the queen and jade, they had apparently found the wounded princess, then she awakened. The blue ninja quickly hid behind a pillar and listened to what they were saying.

"Kitty! Okay?, What happend?" asked Sindel worried, "it-it was a woman, a woman, a ninja...she came here for the map" said the tired princess, then the queen looked at the bed very surprised when she noticed that someone was missing. "He has escaped!, That woman must have helped him!", "We will get them, they shouldn't be so far, lets go!" Jade said as she helped Kitana up.

"(Shit...he has escaped, I need to get the hell outta here right now!)" Frost thought as she walked away through the hallway.

Frost continued searching for the exit but once more she didn't knew what was about to happend.

After a lot of search she found the exit, but she wasnot alone."Not so fast !" screamed the Sub-Zero "it's payback time bitch!, give me the map or I will kill you with my own hands". The ninja wasn't strong enough to fight and he couldn't use his freezing powers because the queen have drugged him with an edenian herb that somehow neutralized the ninja's powers for some time, in other words, he was fucked and the worst thing was that he was about to fight Frost, at that time he couldn't stand a chance, But he hasn't had much of a choice, does he?.

"So you defy your own partner" Said his former companion, "I don't have a partner!" was the man's reply. And another fight began...

**¡FIGHT! - Sub-Zero vs Frost -**

she took the initiative pouncing on the man, brutally bashing his face with her bare fists. Blow after blow encouraged him to get what was left of energy and fight her back, "time to put an end to your miserable existence..." said Frost while she was preparing to give him the final blow. "Now DIE!", but in a fit of adrenaline and rage Sub-Zero managed to free himself from his attacker. "...! I let you live long enough!" , then she tried to freeze him but he dodged the ice blast and approached her, then began Frost's punishment. The man grabbed the traitor's neck and began to punch frantically through her body: face, abdomen, legs and ribs, to be more specific. After all that Fost was dazed, and that was the blue ninja's chance: he grabbed his ex-partner and smashed her face against the wall, defeating her. Sub-Zero wins.

"*pant* *pant* Hey. Let me hold that for you" Sub-Zero said, then he took the map from Frost, who was laid on the floor unconscious. "I'm sure you'll be a nice gift for the girls, but don't worry, I will send you a postcard when I return. Well...see ya!" Were the last words of the ninja before escaping the palace.

Some minutes later Queen Sindel, Kitana and Jade came to the place where Frost eas sleeping. "What do we have here?" Said the three women at the same time, and unfortunately Frost awoke "what ! what's happening?", "aaaawww...isn't she cute" Said Sindel. "I believe she will be better than , but I will miss him" Kitana said, "what will you do to me?" asked Frost concerned, "hahaha! what will not going to do to you?" was the princess answer. "(Shit...)" thought Frost.

**BACK IN THE LIN KUEI'S BASE...**

"And that's the whole story" Said the azure ninja (obviously lying).

"Good to se that you haven't forgot how to survive in wild environments, I didn't knew that there were jungles in Edenia. By the way, it is a shame that Frost didn't make it, don't you think?" said the grandmaster. "Yes, she will be missed" Where Sub-Zero's words while he waslooking through a window, smiling...

**THE END...FOR SURE.**

-NOTE:

Well? how was it ? did you like it?, if you want you can continue it, I don't care.

Personally this might be the fanfic that has cost me more to create.

Okay that's all, see ya later! - PD: if it is something wrong with this fanfic, please let me know.

My pal's You Tube channel is "MONO4608".


	3. Chapter 3

**Mortal Kombat : " The end of a weird night "**

The fanfic continues..

The brunette woman was about to enter the room, the azure ninja only had a few seconds

to do something.

He thought escaping trought the ventilation hole was a good idea, but also stay there and

fight the woman was an aceptable solution...

but then he thought : "( I already take a life, but that was an expendable target, I can't kill

one of the "heads" of Edenia also if I take her out I will have a lot of trouble back in the Lin

Kuei HQ...why this job is so dificult ?)".

Somehow Sub-Zero thought this just before Jade step into the room.

So he jumped to the ventilation duct without making any noise. "(Uff... thank god)" was the

only thought of the ninja when the green eyed beauty enter the office, it was raining

outside the palace and the lightnings were the only illumination of the room.

"Is anybody there ? " -Asked- Jade a little afraid for some reason. The rain and thunder's

noise put Jade more and more frightened, or maybe she was just nervous "(Someone is in

here, I know)"...

** IN THE MEANTIME, IN THE PRINCESS ROOM.**

Their breasts were pressing against each other more and more as the masturbation

intensity was growing. "Ohh yeahhh..! don't stop mommy ! harder ! Harder!" moaned Kitana

strongly just before drench her mother's fingers with her own juices. The horny queen gave

her daughter a sexy smile and kiss her with lust, Sindel's tongue enter in Kitty's mouth,

they've never experienced something like that...and I can say that both women loved that

new experience, it was like " The forbidden fruit ".

**MEANWHILE...SOMEWHERE IN THE PALACE...**

"(I have finally made it out of the vents, now I should be able to get out of the palace, I only

need to open the front gate, but...it's closed. Maybe that guy can help)" Sub-Zero said to

himself, then he grabbed the guard and putt an ice knife on his throat. " you are gonna

open that gate for me" Order the ninja, " ahh please the queen'll kill me if I help you "

answer the guard " if ya help me i will let you live...deal ?", " fair enough" said the

frightened man ( the guard opened the gate) " thanks " Was the only word of Kuai before

kcnock out the poor guy. "Who's there ?" said someone behind Sub-Zero."( So much for

the stealth, need to leave)" thought the ninja.

** AGAIN WITH THE TWO LADIES...**

" Mmmhh yeah suck it, you like it, you like it so much don't ya ? " , " you taste good dear".

Said the hot mature while licking Kitty's beautiful pussy. Sindel was sucking Kitana's juices

hard, like if it were water in the middle of the desert. Almost all in the queen's mind was

gone, now she was controlled by her instincts, by her sexual impulses, by the need of

satisfy that thing she had been hiding all along.

Then they seat in the bed loocking to eachother, " I've always wanted to remember the

taste of your nipples...come on mom I want some milk...", ( The storm was getting more

intense out there, the heavy rain and the thunder's noise were terrify ) -( NOTE :

Sometimes I think this Fanfic is some kind of porn movie mixed with a horror film, okay,

sorry for the interruption ! )-

So the owner of the kingdom lay back agaist the bed with her little princess above her.

The horny and busty knowed very well what to do, she began to lick softy the perfect tits of

her mother, Kitana's naughty tonge was playing all around Sindel's chest " Come on come

on... I think its time for the breastfeed mommy" Said Kitty very exited, " Very well dear, I can

see that you are hungry so..." ( Then her daughter continued playing with her tits, but this

time she was licking slower than before). Sindel could feel the princess warm spit covering

her breasts, that just turned her more on, she began to caress the other woman's back and

hair, " Yess...ahhh " moaned in a sweet way the queen when her " little princess " started

to bite the tip of her breast softy but also wild in a way, then she began to suck it very

strongly..." I'm starving " said Kitana between the moans of her mother, Sindel started to

clasp her right boob ( the one that her daughter was sucking, of course ) after a few

seconds that milky white liquid was coming out of the mistress tit, and Kitty didn't even let a

single drop of that sweet and warm liquid... " mmhh tasty "..." I know how to end this " " I

can see what ya mean sugar " answer Sindel...

**AND ENDING SUB-ZERO'S PART...**

Sub-Zero turned around- and once again spotted the green female ninja.

" You are that blue guy from the tournament aren't you ?"

" You ! I knew you would- couss- me troubles, make it quick I don't have much time " yelled

the angry man. " What's your business here ?" said Jade who was already in her fighting

stance. " Listen to me babe I won't tell you shit !, now let me go, the easy way or the hard

way, which one do you choose ? " ( The brunette woman reminded silent )

" As I thought, now why don't you go someplace else and forget this ever happend ?, bye

honey hehe" Saying this the blue warrior turned around and aproached to the window, but

something just stopped him.." Daahh! What's this ?, a dart ?" " Sorry but I cant just let you

go, in a few moments you will lost your consciousness for a couple of hours, I think its nap

time for you Subby" Answer Jade with an smile on her face. " You fucking b-bi-t..." were

Sub-Zero's last words before falling asleep on the floor.

" Too easy " said Jade quietly

**AND FINALLY... **

The princess and the queen were making a " 69 " if you know what I mean... "Ummh right

there.. "-" Deeper, deeper! ", so the mature lady spread the princess pussy with her

painted nails and stuck her fleshy tongue in it and licked and licked like if it were made of

candy...on the other hand Kitana was pressing heavily on her mother's grown ass. While

both women were moaning in pleasure, they realized that something that felt so good

could not be bad...or yes ?, after that great experience they fell asleep until next morning.

**AT THE MORNING...**

The captive ninja woke up very stunned. " W-where...am I ?... " -( he tried to move but

suddely he realised he was lashed to some kind of table. "( damn it !...I'm screw this time...

Ahh, my head is killing me ! )" thought the ninja while he was trying to get rid of those

chains that where grabing- his limbs, " don't bother worring about about scape." " eh ?,

who's there ?" the one and only princess of Edenia you dumbass " then Kitana and Jade

showed up . Sub-Zero remained in silence, " now...me and my friend want to ask you some

questions, any problem with that ? ", the ninja remined silent "all right shy boy if you don't

want to say anything I will make you feel really bad, do you understand that buddy ?" Said

Kitana upset .

" why do you wanted that map ?" , asked the princess, " eat me, shithead..." answer the

man, then Jade hit him in the forehead with her bojutsu, " ahh! I don't tell you a shit ! "

yelled- Kuai Liang before get another hit from Jade, this time right to his stomach. "Well

Sub-Zero, isn't it ? If you want to keep your balls on it's place you should start talking "

where Kitty's words, " you don't scare me, bitch" Said the ninja..." you think this is a jocke

? " -( Kitana grabbed a glass with some kind of acid and then dropped- a very little amount

of that liquid on the warrior's left leg, causing him a lot of pain. " ah ! BITCH ! " " I haven't

finish yet big boy!, what would happend if I accidentally- drop this on your dick ? , you'd

love it don't ya ?", "you're sick slut !", " It's your choice sweetie- " Said Jade, who was

enjoying the expectacle, " stop it !, you freaking psycho !".

-(The poor man was pissed off, if swearing don't work then he'll try something else)-

"Look you can torture me all day, but I will not say a thing. So think something else." Said

the ninja, " All right then..." talked back the blue dressed woman "( he he Subby you're a

genius )" thought Sub-Zero.

" Hey what's with that saw ?" Kuai asked to Kitana, "you said I can torture you all day and

I think it's a wonderful idea ; ) " - " Hey! Cut this shit out ! This ain't funny !" screamed- the

scared man. But then someone arrived the room. " is he squealing- ?", it was Sindel, who

was wondering who was the one who dare- to steal the map from her own house-.

" This is one tough- guy mother, he's still refused to talk"

" mmhh...you are a strong and big boy don't you ?. It dosen't matter if he don't want to

talk, we still have the map right ?, so...why don't we...give him a good use... What do you

think Kitty ?" said the queen. Meanwhile Jade was wondering..."(what does that supoust to

mean ?)".

" I love the way you think mom, let's have some fun with him " Answer Kitana while she

was discretly rubbing her mother grown ass, "Please Kitty, don't make me blush !. ( she

returned her view to the prisoner- and said ) hope you like mature women darling : )" the

queen said with a dirty smile on her face. " w-what ?, what are you-..." Sub-Zero

couldn't complete his prhase because Kitana knoked- him with a fast hit to his head. "So

Jade...would you like to join us ?, come on, we are going to have fun !" and the green eyed

woman's reply was..." actually I have to do something else, next time w-will be, b-but thank

you anyway Kitana. Now...with your permission my queen I-I have t-to go " Jade said just

before leaving the room.

" She is cute", " yeah...but you are more beautiful mommy ", " thanks honey, now we have

to take this little boy to the room (^.^) ". "(Something really strange is going on, Sin... the

queen is usually calm and silent, now she is acting like Kitana...)" that was in the brunette's

mind.

**SOME MINUTES LATER, AT THE QUEEN'S PRIVATE CHAMBER...**

" Aww... Where, where am I ?. What the... ? , my mask ?" said Sub-Zero surprised,

the a voice came from the shadows, "I can tell you are more handsome without that mask,

little boy..." and then other voice said " yeah, I know you're gonna love this Subby. It's a

shame that Jade isn't here, we could have made an amazing quartet ". The ninja, who was

tied up again was silent. But then the two womens showed up, both hotties were naked

and ready for the action. " Do you like what you see ?" asked one of the womens, and the

man's reply was "oh-my-god...".

"Hehe you are a funny one don't you ?, well..LET'S BEGIN !" said Sindel while she and her

daughter were getting- close to the bed, where Sub-Zero was. "This...is...gonna hurt..."

was the lin kuei ninja last thought.

The End...REALLY ?

NOTE:

Wow this fanfic was very hard to finish, but hope you like it. If you wan't more just say it :

D.

And don't forget to suscribe to my friend's channel, that is : MONO4608

O.K that's all for now, see ya guys late


End file.
